Twilight's Wrath
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: For the Past year Deriviagosa and Neltharion had finally be at peace with the death of N'zoth but they both could feel something was not right they out never expect it to be an enemy that they both thought was killed with the Old God and they now face his and the Twilight's Wrath. (This is Draconic Love's Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Wrath

It's Not Over

For the past year Deriviagosa and Neltharion had been living together within their shrine they lived happily with Some of Nel's original flight and the rebuilt flight, they respected and Treated Deriviagosa like she was not a blue dragon but as a Black dragon treating her like she was one of them all the time. Derivia liked that she felt wanted in the world and not in fear for her life, Derivia's body was changing a little too some areas were not blue scales anymore but they were black scales she didn't really understand it but she didn't bother to figure it out either. Drogarion and Mariagosa had eventually told Nel and Derivia that they were seeing each other Neltharion was not all that sure about it but Derivia thought it was a good thing for them. Nel came around eventually to it tho he didn't let it go easy.

He had tested Drogarion to prove to him he was right for Maria to with he passed the tests and Neltharion left them to be together, Harmony had been with them too she helped out when she was needed, her and Nel had gotten to together to catch up on what was going on in her life before. Shaixia and her daughter had come and gone she didn't want to stop living in Pandaria for she had been there all her, Lyaixia also had been secretly crushing on a young Dragon like herself tho she never went to him to explain her feelings.

Their lives were at peace tho Neltharion still couldn't get that feeling out of him he felt something was going to happen to them but whatever it was he was not going to let it hurt his family. It was almost night time Derivia was sitting outside of the shrine, she had noticed that Nel was being more protective with her again she didn't know the reasoning but it was nothing like Malygos being 'protective'. She was looking around and she sided. _Why do I fell light it's not over?_ She asked herself

She had the same feeling that Nel had tho she knew that N'zoth and Ultraxion were gone the Twilight's Hammer were nothing to them but she could get the feeling away remained there in her thoughts for a while then she felt something nuzzling her body she jumped a little and looked to see Neltharion she smiled and nuzzled back, Neltharion liked it when she nuzzled back "Love… what are you doing out here?" he asked lowly

Derivia opened her eyes slightly and looked at him "Getting some air is all I'm doing." She replied

Neltharion looked at her "Well maybe it's time to come back in." he said

Deriviagosa nodded "I guess you're right." She replied

Neltharion smiled then he and Derivia entered the shrine once they were in they both went to the back of the shrine Derivia laid down first she looked at Neltharion he came right to her and nuzzled her face she smiled and nuzzled back, Neltharion then laid beside her still nuzzling her she let lose a purr "I love it when you purr." He whispered

"I love it when you nuzzle me…" Derivia replied

Neltharion smiled to that they stayed like that for a while before they fell asleep it was now the middle of the night Derivia was lowly whimpering again she suddenly snapped awake her sudden awakening wake Nel up he looked at her "Derivia?" he asked

She looked at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-." She replied

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked

Derivia lowered her head "Just a nightmare…" she replied

Neltharion could see in her eyes that something was not right "I know that look Derivia… your scared again aren't you?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked into his eyes he was one that could guess how she was feeling just by looking at her face she wrapped herself around him closed her eyes as tears started to fall "Hey it's ok I'm here…" he whispered

Derivia tried to calm herself down as she kept herself around him "I… I just…" she started to say

"Shh its ok I'm here you don't need to be scared." He whispered

Derivia finally calmed down she pulled away from him and lowered her head Neltharion looked at her "Can you explain what happened in your nightmare?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked up at him "Y-yes…" she replied

Neltharion nuzzled her again "Take your time." He whispered

Derivia took a few deep breaths "I… I was back in the Twilight Citadel." She replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "When Deathwing had control?" he asked

Deriviagosa shook her head "No it was different… like… it's only run by the Twilight Dragonflight." She replied

Neltharion looked at her he know that some of the flight were still alive but to have the whole Citadel be run by the flight didn't seem possible without a Ultraxion, it made no sense to him "Only the Twilight dragonflight?" he asked

"Well… I had seen that ogre in it but I can't remember his name." Derivia replied

"Cho'Gall." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked at him "Yes that's him… but what does he have with the Twilight dragonflight?" she asked

"He is the leader the Twilight's Hammer he use to report to Deathwing a lot till you redeemed me." Neltharion replied

"Do you think he has control over bot now?" she asked

"Without Ultraxion the Twilight dragonflight would have no choice but to look to him." He replied

Deriviagosa looked down in her thought he was right Ultraxion was gone but again she still had that feeling that something well try to hurt them, meanwhile deep in the Twilight Citadel the Twilight's Hammer had been working hard for something Cho'Gall was watching their progress and there was another with him a Twilight Dragon he watched as well. For the past year he had been preparing for his revenge on Neltharion and Deriviagosa for killing the Old God and nearly killing him as well tho it was Celestixia that nearly did that he didn't care "You see, you see." One of Cho'Gall's said "it's almost ready for your plans, Ultraxion."

"Finally after a year, I'll finally get my revenge." Ultraxion replied

"Revenge, revenge!" Cho'Gall's head said "It well be sweet Revenge."

"Indeed."

Cho'Gall and Ultraxion looked to see Valiona coming to them Ultraxion smiled at her "Come to watch with us?" he asked

"As must as I want to I have not… I had been keeping an eye of them as you have asked me too." Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked at Cho'Gall "Leave us." He said

"As you wish." Cho'Gall replied then left

Once he was gone Ultraxion looked at Valiona and she came right to him "So what have been going on with them?" he asked

"Deriviagosa and Neltharion's shrine is in Dragonsblight not far from both the Azure and the Obsidian Dragonshrine." Valiona replied

"I see… and what about them, themselves?" he asked

"Deriviagosa's body… it seems she is getting black scales now." Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked at her funny "Are you telling me that she is turning into a black dragon?" he asked

"I don't know what it means Ultraxion." Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked away for a minute._ I now that she was a mortal turned into a blue dragon but now she is going black?_ He asked himself

Then it dawned on him "Neltharion is in 'love' with her… that is the reasoning or her getting black scales." He said

"I'm guessing so…" Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked at her "Go back and keep another close eye on them tell me everything with you come back." He said

Valiona nodded and she flew away Ultraxion grinned now he knew what his plains were and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

**Me: yay first chapter of Draconic Love's Sequel is done I really hope you all like it :) please review and fav**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's Wrath

Not a Dream

The Next day came Derivia was still thinking about her nightmare it made no sense to her at all she didn't understand why it came to her it wasn't like the one before that was a memory of her past but this, this was like it was really happening right then and there. Neltharion had seen her mood change from last night he knew what was bothering her, he tried to comfort her he wanted to figure this out as well why did this happen and why is she seeing it.

"Let GO!"

Neltharion and Deriviagosa heared the sudden yelling they went to see what was going on to find a female human they guessed she was a Twilight's Hammer Cultist for she was wearing that kind of outfit she was being held by Drogarion "What are you doing here Twilight filth?" he asked

The Cultist glared at him "I'm not telling you anything, Twilight Traitor!" she snapped

Drogarion growled Neltharion and Deriviagosa moved towards them to find this out it looked like the Cultist was being held in a spell one that was a little familiar to Derivia she looked to see Celestixia in her Draenei form casting a spell to hold the Cultist there "What is this?" Neltharion asked

Drogarion and Celestixia looked at them "We found this Cultist near the shrine." Celestixia replied

Deriviagosa looked at the Cultist she slowly moved towards her "Derivia what are you doing?" Neltharion asked

She didn't answer him she transformed into her mortal form still moving to the human she glared at her Neltharion was not sure about this "Derivia…." He said

Derivia stopped in front of the cultist and looked at Neltharion "I know what I'm doing Nel… I'll be fine." She replied

Neltharion just looked at her still not sure about this Derivia then turned back to the cultist the human glared at her, Derivia looked into her eyes she could see the influents of the Old Gods were deep inside her. Derivia looked at Celestixia "Hold her still." She said

Celestixia did was she said Derivia looked at the cultist before she slowly brought her hand to her face "Derivia what are you-?" Neltharion and Drogarion asked

"I'm doing something that Malygos did to me…" as Derivia's replay

Derivia placed her hand on the human's face all of them were confused Derivia looked at her before she closed her eyes and casted the mind spell that Malygos used on her to get info out of her by force once it was cast the Cultist's eyes widened and struggled there Derivia kept herself there looking into her mind.

=Vision=

Deriviagosa looks around she didn't know where she was but she had seen cultists everywhere she walked to through to walk into room where she stopped dead and her eyes widened it was the same room she saw last night it was large big enough for a really large dragon in their true form could fit there in the middle of the room something was being built and cultists were everywhere building it she wondered what it was for "Faster, Faster!"

Derivia looked to the side for the source of the voice it was the ogre "Hurry up already the master wants this completed before night fall!" Cho'Gall said

Derivia looked at him confused to him saying master Deathwing was gone, then Derivia a Twilight Dragon walking to the ogre she recognised it as Valiona Cho'Gall looked at her "What is it now?" he asked

"He is getting impatient Cho'Gall he wants his revenge on Neltharion and Deriviagosa…" she replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that "I know it should really take must longer he well get his revenge." Cho'Gall replied "Time well come, time well come."

"It better he don't want the wait any longer then he needs to." Valiona replied as she left

=Vision Ends=

Derivia opens her eyes again and pulls away from the cultist backing away Neltharion moved to her "Derivia what is it?" he asked

The Cultist grinned she knew what Derivia saw "You don't have must time left." She said

All but Derivia looked at her funny "What are you talking about Celestixia asked

"The master well come for you both and kill you!" the human continued looking right into Derivia's eyes

Drogarion had enough of this his chest began to glow and he unleashed his fire on the cultist she screamed in pain and til she fell dead to the ground Derivia transformed and moved away Neltharion followed her "Derivia wait." He called

"It can't be right!" she cried

Neltharion got in front of her she looked at him "What did you see?" he asked

Derivia looked at Drogarion as he came they came to them Celestixia transformed before she came as well, Derivia then looked at Nel again "I saw it again." She replied

Celestixia and Drogarion looked at her funny but Neltharion knew what she meant "Saw what again?" Drogarion asked

Derivia looked at him "The Twilight Citadel." She replied

Drogarion and Celestixia's eyes widened "What happened?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked at him "I saw the room again they were building something." She replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "What was it? Do you know?" he asked

"I don't know what it was but…"

"But what?"

"Valiona came and talked to Cho'Gall."

Their eyes widened to that "Derivia what did they talk about?" Celestixia asked

"I don't know who they were refusing to but she kept saying something about his revenge." Derivia replied

"On who?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked deep into his eyes "Us." she replied

Their eyes widened to that "You mean to say whatever they are building it for someone revenge on us?" Neltharion asked

Derivia nodded and looked down Neltharion moved closer to her and wrapped his wings around her "Shh its ok I've got you." He whispered

Derivia snuggled into him not wanting to let go "Come on let's get you inside." He whispered

Deriviagosa nodded and they began to head back into shrine Celestixia and Drogarion cleaned up what happened there and followed them little did they know that Valiona was watching them "Good the Cultist did what she was meant to do and soon my master will get his revenge." She lowly said

She replied there hidden away so that no one would find her and know what she was up to and waited for Ultraxion's next command, meanwhile Neltharion and Derivia got into the shrine they went to their private chamber once they were inside Derivia laid down on her side and looked away in her thoughts she now knew that it was not a dream she saw last night but a vision and seeing it again but it looked like it was something being seen just started being built she was dragged from her thoughts when Neltharion came to her and nuzzled her face she let out a purr and nuzzled him back "Everything will be ok my love…" he whispered

"I know Nel it's just… seeing that again… I feel like it's a warning that someone is coming for us." She replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "It might be but you need rest *lays down close to her* just relax Derivia." He said

Deriviagosa did what he asked she relaxed her body Neltharion came closer to her almost being on top of her but she was not flinching she loved it, Neltharion thought that because of her past she would not be comfortable but she was not "I still don't understand this Derivia…" he said

She looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm almost on top of you… and yet you are comfortable like this." He replied

Deriviagosa smiled "It's because it's you Nel…" she simply replied

Neltharion looked deep into her eyes "Even tho… Deathwing use me to-."

Derivia silenced him with a kiss he leaned into it and kissed back after a while they pulled away "I knew it was not you Nel… Deathwing may have used your body to do it but I just knew it was not you." She replied

Neltharion smiled and nuzzled her again Derivia let out a purr "I love you so much Nel." She continued

Neltharion smiled again "I love you to Derivia." She replied

They stayed like that for a while before they laid their heads down and fell asleep for the night.

**Me: Yay another done it was hard but it looks good I hope you liked it :D... please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's Wrath

Time Has Come

Ultraxion was on the top of the Twilight Citadel he had waited for so long to have his revenge he could feel it was almost time for it to happen, he was going to make then suffer for the death of N'zoth and his near death nothing was going to stop him now. He had his eyes closed feeling the air around him "Master."

Ultraxion opened his eyes and turned his head to see a Twilight Cultist he bowed to him "Its ready master." He said

Ultraxion then grinned "Thank you for telling me now… go!" he replied

The Cultist got up and left Ultraxion looked away again, he closed his eyes and contacted Valiona in Northrend. _Valiona it is time bring me the Earth-Warder's mate. _He ordered

_It will be done… master._ She replied

Ultraxion reopened his eyes and grinned. _See you soon… Deriviagosa._ He thought as he walked back into the Citadel

Meantime Valiona opened her eyes and headed for the Shrine of Neltharion and Deriviagosa she transformed into her blood elf form and snuck into the Shrine without any one seeing her, she looked for the two of them for a while till she saw Neltharion moving somewhere she followed him and just as she thought he lead her right to Deriviagosa she grinned and she waited for him to not be around her. Deriviagosa was resting in peace Neltharion laid beside her she smiled and she let out a purr Neltharion nuzzled and wrapped his wing around her from pulling her to him. Derivia opened her eyes and looked at him "Sleep well?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked into his eyes and smiled "Yes my love." She replied nuzzling him

Neltharion smiled to that "That's good." He replied

Deriviagosa purred louder and snuggled into him Neltharion tighten his hold around her pulling her even closer to him he nuzzled her more and more then he thought of something he pulled his head away Derivia lifted her head and looked at him "Nel… what is it?" she asked

"Derivia… I have noticed that…" he started to say

"Noticed what?" she asked

Neltharion leaned over to her ear "You have not been marked." He whispered

Derivia was confused to this she didn't really understand "What? What are you talking about?" she asked

Neltharion looked into her eyes "You don't have a mark on you Derivia… which it different because it shows you are someone's mate." He replied

Deriviagosa looked at him now she understood she had forgotten that a male dragon would bite the female to mark her as his "Do it." She said

Neltharion looked into her eyes "You sure you want it now?" he asked

"Nel I love you… I am your mate please show it to the world." She replied

Neltharion moved his face to her neck Derivia just stayed where she was not moving "Alright my love… just relax this is going to hurt." He whispered

Deriviagosa relaxed her body and moved her head a little to expose her neck to him Neltharion then pressed his lips on her neck kissing her a little before he slowly glided his tongue on her neck making her let loss a moan he continued to lick her before he had bitten hard on her neck Deriviagosa yelp to it before she relaxed herself again she felt a little blood run down her neck Neltharion then pulled away from the bite and licked the blood falling down her neck she slowly turned her head to him as he pulled away from her "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." He said

"You didn't don't worry." She replied

Neltharion smiled he did have a little bit of her blood still on his lips he pulled her into a kiss Derivia immediately she melted into it and kisses back he got the taste of her blood while kissing him but she didn't care she just continued to kiss him moaning and purring like crazy "I love you Nel." Derivia whispered

Neltharion smiled "I love you too." She replied

Deriviagosa let out a purr and snuggled her face under his chin Neltharion smiled to that, still hiding in the Valiona was still watching them waiting for him to move away from her so she could get Deriviagosa. Neltharion stayed with his mate as she slept he had a feeling that someone was hiding from them and he didn't want to leave Derivia alone because of it, he would look around every once in a while just in case he felt like it was a dragon hiding away in their mortal form to him and he was not liking it. _I'm not leaving her side._ He said to himself

Hiding away Valiona knew that Neltharion was being protective over Derivia to the why he was looking around and keeping her close to him she was getting impatient she had to get him away somehow but she also knew that he was not stupid either he was the wisest of all the Aspects so trying to get Deriviagosa while he was there are a stupid idea to even attempt. _How am I going to do this?_ She asked herself

_Valiona what is taking so long? _She heared Ultraxion's voice in her head

_Ultraxion… I have found their shrine and I'm inside it but I have a problem… Neltharion will not leave Deriviagosa. _She replied

_I should have known he would do that… he is really protective over her…_ Ultraxion said

_What do I do then?_ Valiona asked

_Just wait there till he does leave her when he does get to her and take her as fast as you can Valiona._ Ultraxion replied

_Alright I'll do that._ She said

Valiona watched Neltharion and Deriviagosa to get to her as soon as he left the next day had come and Deriviagosa was waking up as she was she felt the same think Nel was she opened her eyes and lifted her head a little "Derivia." She heared Neltharion's voice and she smiled

Derivia turned her head to him "Yes?" she asked

Neltharion looked into her eyes and nuzzled her face "You ok?" he asked

Derivia just laid there she didn't know what to say to that "I don't know…" she replied

Neltharion stopped and looked at her he knew she was feeling it as well he moved closer to her "You feel it to?" he asked in a whisper

Derivia looked at him it took her a little bit to figure out what he meant once she did she nodded "Like someone is watching us." She whispered back

"I'm not going to leave your side Derivia, I don't want to lose you." Neltharion said

Derivia looked at him before she nuzzled her face under his chin "I don't want to lose you either…" she replied

When Valiona head that she let out a growl with which Deriviagosa headed it she pulled away from Nel and looked at him "Did you hear that?" she asked

"Yes I did." He replied

_Shot!_ Valiona cried to herself

Neltharion looked around but not moving away from his mate now he was on full alert he got up "Come with me Derivia." He whispered

Deriviagosa got up and they both moved away from the area as they got out of the room Shaixia had entered she looked at them funny she was about to ask what was going on but she then sensed something was not right she slowly moved towards their chambers Neltharion know what Shaixia could sense this Valiona had tried to hide but she knew that she was going to be seen no matter what she tried

All she did was sneak her head out of her hiding place and just by change Derivia saw her and her eyes widened she got closer to Neltharion "Its her… it's Valiona." She whispered

Neltharion looked at her "How did she-?"

"I don't know love."

Neltharion then looked at Shaixia. _Shaixia Derivia saw her its Valiona keep her away from us._ He said telepathically

_I'll do that keep Deriviagosa safe._ Shaixia replied

Deriviagosa and Neltharion then left the area to with enraged Valiona forced to revel herself and she was face to face with Shaixia "Valiona… how did you even got in here?" Shaixia asked

"I have my ways… and don't think this will stop my master from getting what he wants." Valiona replied

Shaixia growled at her she then tackled her to the pinning her down "And who is this 'master' of yours… N'zoth is dead!" she growled

"Yes that is true but you are forgotten about someone… he seeks revenge on Deriviagosa and Neltharion and he well get his vengeance!" Valiona replied

She got out of Shaixia's grasp and she attacked her blinding her Shaixia growled and tried to see again Valiona slipped away from her and went to side Deriviagosa again.

**Me: How the Heck did Valiona get into the Shrine? will she get Deriviagosa for Ultraxion? or will she fail? wait and see please review and fav**


End file.
